1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonation device including a resonator element heated by a heat generation portion, an electronic device using the resonation device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, resonation devices (resonators) have been known in which the temperature of a resonator element is stabilized by heating the resonator element, and a resonance frequency is stabilized. For example, in a resonation device (oscillator device) disclosed in JP-A-2010-213280, a configuration is proposed in which a piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) which is one-sidedly connected onto an integrated circuit chip including a heating unit (heat generation portion) is sealed within a vacuum chamber (package storage space). In this manner, the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) is connected directly onto the integrated circuit chip including the heating unit (heat generation portion), thereby allowing the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) to be heated efficiently.
However, in the resonation device having the aforementioned configuration, since the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) is one-sidedly connected onto the integrated circuit chip including the heating unit (heat generation portion), the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) except for a connection portion becomes free, and thus the following problems occur. For example, when an impact from the outside is applied to the resonation device, portions other than the connection portion of the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) are bent due to the impact, and thus the connection of the connection portion is deteriorated or the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) is broken down. In addition, since one point support is used when the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) is placed on the integrated circuit chip and is connected thereto, portions other than the connection portion of the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element) are, for example, brought into contact with the bottom face of a package, and thus it is difficult to stabilize the posture of the piezoelectric resonance element (resonator element).